Factions System
Factions System The Factions System is made to be able to group meisters together as a team and do RPs together. This is to help enhance the experience of Meisters adventuring in Taerrea who do not wish to travel alone. Factions The Factions of Taerrea are there for Meisters that want to be part of something bigger. The Factions have benefits that lone Meisters don’t have, an example being having a base, able to spread influence faster and participate in the End of Strifes. The End of Strife is not just some competition to end all disputes, it also brings prizes to those who wins. The bases Factions can create can have facilities Meisters might need in the future like a medical bay. Factions can also influence Taerrea through their actions and become an iconic figure that will always be remembered. Meisters can have benefits when in a faction. Factions can create bases that are fully customisable and it can be used as a center of operations. Factions can also create their own ships and can establish their own logo and flag. Factions can also have allies and rivals that can affect the faction in more ways than one. Factions can be Rogue or Official, with rogues being able to raid other factions and attack openly while officials may only battle other official factions in the End of strifes. Factions can also participate in End of Strifes, where prizes can be won and factions can be humiliated, and blood to be shed. Factions, specifically rogue factions, can raid other factions to gain their supplies or because they don’t like them. Factions can also do operations to help themselves like an infiltration or a creature hunt. Factions can also influence the population of Taerrea and might make some of them join your faction as cannon fodders or regular members. The details are down below. Features Bases: Factions can set up their own bases in any location they want. However, the bases can’t be just instantly build in a snap of time. You must let the Universe Founder, Higher Powers, or the Overseers that you are making a base at a certain location. Then you’ll have to wait for three days before your base as a channel is created. The bases can act as a home and central operations of your faction. Be careful though, bases are raid targets for rogue factions and not properly enforcing your base can lead to it being in ruins. Logo and Flags: Factions can create their own logos and flags to represent them and can be put anywhere to indicate presence. It is just mostly an aesthetics than a major thing in Factions. If you do want to get known by all, a logo for your faction is recommended. Ships: Factions can create their own ships to use like a business car. Once the Oceans are added into Taerrea, they can be used to go for a good sail or combat other ships. You must inform the Universe Founder, Higher Powers, or the Overseers if you want to create one, and wait for a day after confirmation. Alliances and Rivalries: Factions can have allies that will help them or rivals that will destroy them. Allies can trade, provide reinforcements,share information, and other things with each other. Rivals on the other hand can attempt to sneakily assassinate your leader or declare an all out End of Strife. If you want a faction to be your ally, inform the leader of the other faction your proposal and inform any of the mods. If you want a faction to be your rival, provoke the faction and the leader may report it to us, then we will set your factions as rivals. Rogues and Officials: Factions can be a rogue faction or an official one. Rogue factions are usually pirates and bandits that do not care about the rules and can attack anyone without warning. They can raid other factions to plunder them and gain better things for themselves. This alsop means that anyone can attack rogue factions and their members anytime without their reputation getting hurt. The Official factions follow the rules set by Blazeon and would only fight other Official factions through an End of Strife. They are usually respected by everyone and holds more power and position. They can also attack any Rogue factions to eradicate them to gain more honor and fame. Raids: Rogue factions can raid other factions and steal their supplies. Raids can become bloody and full of corpses if the raid isn’t planned ahead. Raiding is allowed to be set in anytime. If mods see an ensuing raid, the mods will announce the raid to inform all Meisters on the current situation, but this does not mean that all Avatars knows too. Operations: Factions can start operations to help their factions grow or be at an advantage. This includes infiltrations, hunts, recons, etc. Operations brings out the essence of teamwork from the members of the factions. Operations can also cause influence to to drop or increase depending on the operation like robbing the bank or saving a village from creatures. This gives factions ways to move and leave their marks on Taerrea. Influence: Factions can spread influence and make people root for them or join them as time passes by. With influence you can spread the influence of your faction so that you can have an army of cannon fodders loyal soldiers to battle for you during an End of Strife. You may even attract valuable NPCs like a blacksmith willing to repair or make equipment for you or a healer ready to heal any wounded members for you. Influence can make your faction a greater one. End of Strife The End of Strife is a way established by Blazeon to end disputes between factions. This organized competition has stopped all faction dispute from all over Taerrea and is an accepted way of declaring war with other factions. The End of Strife dates back to the great War of the Heavens and was invented by Blazeon to stop any more unnecessary bloodshed. The End of Strife of course gives prizes to the winner of the competition, usually legendary swords or other things crafted by Blazeon’s servant and blacksmith, Shod. The End of Strife can be battled by the members of the faction or the representative of the faction, the representative usually being the leader. The End of Strife has two types of battles; a quick and deadly “Quickfight” or an all-out brutal war “Bloodshed”. Either way, there will be casualties in both sides unless a faction surrenders, in which Blazeon will command everyone to halt and declare the winner. Rules: # In order to request for an End of Strife, both leaders must go to the Stone of Watchers in Midland, touch the stone, and request Blazeon’s audience. (Make sure a mod is present or else it won’t work.) # When Blazeon is on the line, request the End of Strife and tell him the details. Do not forget to state the reason for your request. (Time, where in Midland, etc.) # When it is decided, you may leave the Stone of Watchers and come back on the designated time. # If the requested End of Strife is a Quickfight between representatives, report to the Stone of Watchers and then go to the designated area,then finally duke it out. # If the requested End of Strife is a Bloodshed between the factions, report to the Stone of Watchers, go to your designated area, prepare, then make corpses when Blazeon gives the signal. # Death or injuries in End of Strifes are not in the responsibility of Blazeon as it is already known that End of Strifes are a bloody and brutal competition. # If the other faction surrenders or Blazeon commands you to stop, stop or Blazeon himself will make you stop, permanently. End of Strife RPing rules: # Make sure that your opponents are done writing before you post yours. # All End of Strifes happen in Midland, no other else. # Utilize the Actions System as much as you can to ensure fair fights. # Don’t rush the other RPers. # Have fun. Creating a Faction You can create a form by filling an application form and submitting it to the mods. The Leader Avatar must have his/her Meister have 8000 guild points in their profile from Tatsumaki bot and must be able to lead, else the faction will have an early disbandment. Chat “t!points” in the #ooc channel to view your points. The Form: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1aDhmF0-_DKUACrhvcy2ZsgR_Lk_NlJa69SgB-L3UBGk/edit?usp=sharing Category:Systems